unofficial_inhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
PothyWothyWoo
PothyWothyWoo or Pothy for short is an Admin of the Minecraft InHaven server. She is commonly known as Pothy/Poffy/Poffeh As one of the older staffters on the server she joined for the first time in early december 2011 to what was then known as Stirredfork, was promoted to moderator during early february 2012 to later be promoted to admin during the downtime when assisting in the making of the lazulon/haven world late spring 2012 One of the derpier staffers on the server, Pothy has a tendency to make funny accidental spelling errors, burying peoples(s4t4nkiller) basements and finding the oddest ways of getting people killed such as instantly dying by flying into an unrendered cactus, but somehow always manages to survive when playing Minez InHaven/Stirredfork Pothy became a Sapling on the 21st of December 2011. She wandered straight out of Verius-upon-cue and what then was the Acornflats towards a river where her friend Snusprillan lived, and built her first home on the server. After a while her farms had grown way out of proportion so she was in need of selling her excess resources, she needed to buy a market plot to get them sold, here she met LadySquib, a nowadays good friend of hers, and founded Blix.co; a company that resulted in the massive amount of 14.7 million gils in profits before she was promoted to moderator. Shortly after being promoted Pothy entered the 4th House of Saplings election and co-ran with karaskakalac; a co-speaker and moderator from the 3rd election. Before the election was over Kara was promoted to admin and was disqualified from running, Pothy shortly thereafter became the 4th speaker after a landslide victory. Pothy is not very socially active on the forums, normally it's a post about a banned sapling, or an entry in the many spam threads. Pothy got server-married to Rakando the late autumn 2012 and was LadySquibs bridesmaid of honour for her and Pixelanias server wedding. Rakando and Pothy are nolonger together. When Stirredfork/Inhaven relaunched the summer of 2012, she built a city she called Nexxenburg, a stonebrick-walled medieval town, and with acquired territory given to her by the leaving of the former admins Nev_Payne and Barracade, she started building Minerva, a huge late rennaisance themed city with incredibly expensive plots which would later become the capital of the state Arx Veritas. In the present world Pothy isn't going to undertake any larger building projects, but rather just staff the server and help out wherever she can. Pothy has mostly roleplayed in non-serious RP's aside from the War event where she roleplayed as Empress Andrea Veritas Pothington, the leader of the east sides forces during the event. Trivia Pothys main weakness are cute animals, and can literally spend afternoons just "Aaaww"'-ing. She owns a gray/white dwarf bunny whom she spends a great deal of time with. She is a fan of Lindsey Stirling, Muse and epic movie trailer music in general. Her favourite colour is Purple She always draws her own minecraft skins Category:User Bio Category:Server Staff